


An Old Friend For Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: And he's been fucking with Frederick the whole time he was in the hospital, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sharing a Bed, Stockholm Syndrome, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at the end of Silence of the Lambs when Hannibal starts following Frederick through the (changing to Cuban) village. He kidnaps Frederick and decides to psychoanalyze the man that tried to do the same to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm having an old friend for dinner" Hannibal stated before ending the phone call, eying the unusually tan and scarcely clothed doctor that passed him. It was obvious that Chilton had just been at the beach, his body sandy and wet, smelling strongly of salt.

Hannibal got up and followed Frederick, waiting until the man turned into an empty street, then he struck. He didn't even have time to stuggle as an arm locked around his throat, blocking all air supply. Hannibal carried Chilton to his hotel from there, making sure the 'sleeping' man didn't awaken.

Once in the large hotel room Hannibal decided that it'd be better for Frederick to awaken on the couch that looked a lot like one a phyciatrist like himself would use, but crappier. As he waited for Chilton to become conscious he took this momebt to administera small dosage of a dehydration drugs into the peaceful man's system. They weren't fatal, just enough to give Frederick a dry mouth and throat so he couldn't scream.

The first thing Frederick noticed when he woke up was that he was thirsty. Very, very thirsty. Second was the ache in his neck where a strong arm had wrapped around it and squeezed. And third was the tapping of pencil on paper, a pad of paper. 

The groggy feeling started to leave Chilton's head and he took in his surroundings. A chair, a tv, a desk and laptop, and... the face was hard to make out at first but as soon as Frederick realized who his captor was he opened his mouth and-

Nothing came out, just a a small whisper of air, imitating a scream. When the doctor realuzed how dumb he must look with his mouth hanging open he promptly closed it.

Hannibal wrote something. 

"Wh-what are you ..ing here?" Frederick's voice gave out halfway through the whispered sentence but he continued anyways, "Wh.. me?" Came the second, barely audible question.

"Because you tried to get into my mind, so I'm going to get into yours.


	2. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick does not like being phycoanalysed. Hannibal is having to much fun with this.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"For Christ's sake..." Frederick's "therapy" had been going on for twenty minutes, with no progress. Or any noticeable to a normal person, bevause Hannibal had been writing everytime Frederick stubbornly refused to answer his questions.

"What are you even writing?" He asked Hannibal in an annoyed tone. Hannibal wrinkled his brow at the man's tone, writing something else. Another sigh escaped Frederick and he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Hannibal's notes. Before he could read anything though he was pushed down by a strong hand pressed in the middle of his chest.

"I am writing notes about your personality and any mental problems based on your behavior." Hannibal replied, not moving his hand from Chilton's chest. A blush started to spread across the restrained man's face and he started to squirm, trying to get away from Hannibal's hand. 

"You put yourself above others because you have surprisingly low self esteem. You guard yourself with sarcasm and a higher ego than you really have, and you have extremely high anxiety, which is understandable after all you've been through." As Hannibal listed off the things he had written in his notes, Frederick was trying to get the doctor's hand off of his chest. 

"Stop struggling or I'll break your wrists." Hannibal said in a monotone voice. Chilton rolled his eyes and grabbed Hannibal's hand-

Before he could register what was happening there was a sickening crack and a searing pain. The world was getting fuzzy and he felt Hannibal's hand cover hus mouth and he realized he was screaming. Then everything was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

When Frederick woke up the first thing he noticed were that his wrists felt numb. Second was that they were held straight by some kind of splint, unable to move in the surrounding makeshift cast. Finally was that his throat was dry again, making him groan inwardly. 

He was in a different room, looking like it was in a house, not a hotel room like earlier. Which meant he had been transpoted again. Maybe carried? Frederick shivered at the thought of Hannibal touching him while he was so vulnerable. The other doctor could kill him easily, in seconds.

Perhaps the cannibal would draw it out, take bites out of him, cut him open as Gideon had. Frederick tried to stop his thoughts from wandering, but it was too late. He couldn't stop thinking of how Hannibal would take him apart quiete literally. Instead he was being taken apart mentally, being broken down until he was a babbling mess.

His head jerked up as he heard the click of the doorknob, and watched Hannibal walk in with a tray of food. Chilton tried to sit up but was stopped by a rope over his chest, giving him a sick feeling from the memory of the leather straps keeping him on the metal table...

"Frederick? Did you sleep well?" Hannibal's voice cut into his memories, pulling him into his new reality. He opened his mouth to make some kind of sarcastic remark, but all that came out was a quiet, raspy squeak.

This made Hannibal smile in a less than genuine way, making him look the part of a phycopath. Frederick shivers and looks away, not seeing Hannibal draw closer, leaning down to smell his fear. 

"Why won't you answer?" Hannibal's voice was right next to Chilton's ear, causing him to jolt, but unable to move away. He remained silent, not wanting to make any pitiful noises in an attempt to answer. He felt the bed shift as Hannibal sat next to him, setting the tray on the empty bedside table.

"Do you need a drink of water?" The doctor's voice was mocking, making Chilton clench his teeth before nodding. He felt a firm hand onhis back help to sit him up. A spoon was held to his lips and a smile came across Hannibal's face.

"Open wide, Frederick."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What do you think? I now have three series I need to try and update semi-frequently.


End file.
